Something She's Into
by 2-am-smut
Summary: Elsa and Anna have an emotional moment while watching the Grammy's. Elsanna week entry for day 1: Cuddles. Modern AU, Elsa and Anna adorableness, rated T just to be safe.


So here's my first entry for Elsanna week. Idk, I just felt kinda obligated to write since God sent this cold ass weather and got my school/work cancelled for two days during this most holy of weeks. The prompt for today was Cuddles. Tomorrow's is First Kiss, so I'm gonna try and go all out with the feels for that one XD. This one was kinda word vomit haha.

As always, I don't own Frozen, the story, or the characters...

* * *

Elsa shifted uncomfortably around on the couch. Her sister Anna had insisted they watch the Grammy's together, even though Elsa had absolutely no interest in popular music. But soon she started to enjoy it. There were tons of pro-acceptance messages she appreciated, and the electronic music was pretty good. And when that cute little country girl came out in that tiny little dress... _damn_!

Anna wasn't ignorant to the way her sister scooted forwards in her seat and licked her lips. She had suspected for a while now, but had to make sure. And with their parents out for the night, it was the perfect opportunity to get personal with her questions.

"H-hey Elsa." Anna winced as her voice cracked unintentionally.

"Huh?"

"Is, is kissing girls... something you're into?"

"Is what now?" Elsa wasn't listening closely; that girl was just too cute! Anna scooted towards her sister and placed a hand on her thigh. That caught Elsa's attention and she shifted her gaze towards her imploring sister.

"Is kissing girls something you're into?" Elsa's expression changed from confusion to embarrassment as her face flushed red.

"W-why do you ask?"

"I dunno. I just had a feeling. And, uh, you're ogling that girl on TV." Elsa's eyes flitted around; landing everywhere but on her sister's face. She knew Anna wouldn't judge her if she admitted it, but the question still caught her off guard. Elsa breathed in slowly, and eventually that seemed to settle her nerves.

"Yeah, it is." Then, realizing what she said, she backpedaled. "But, I mean, I like guys too. It's just, uhm, I lean more towards girls. Or something. I, uh... oh crap..." She sighed, exasperated. Anna just giggled.

"It's okay Elsa. I get it. I think." Elsa laughed,

"Well I don't, so enlighten me." Anna could see the pain and confusion in her big sister's eyes, even if she was currently smiling.

"I mean, it's pretty simple, right? You're bi?"

"Ugh, I hate that word..."

"Well, isn't that what it's called?" Anna was confused.

"Does it need a name? Bi just sounds so... I don't know..." The redhead couldn't help but smile warmly. Seeing her big sister so distraught and perplexed just made her want to hold her. So she did.

"Anna?" Anna had snaked her arms around Elsa's middle and rested her head on the older girl's shoulder. Elsa didn't know why her sister felt the need to hug her. Was it out of pity? Was she that weird?

"Elsa, it's okay. You don't need to explain it. It is what it is." Elsa felt an unbelievably comforting warmth seep throughout her body. Her sister had always accepted her, no matter what. She was so understanding; practically the perfect person. The emotions were overwhelming her and a tear managed to escape its confines.

"Elsa?" Anna pulled away and cupped Elsa's cheek, wiping away the tear.

"I'm fine Anna. Thank you." She really meant it.

"Anytime sis." Anna smiled and settled back in, hugging the blonde fiercely. Elsa wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders as they turned their attention back to the television.

"Hey Anna, can you rewind the show a little?"

"Why? Wanna watch that hot girl again?" Anna smirked and Elsa blushed intensely.

"Haha! Kidding! I got it." They both fell into a fit of giggles before spending the rest of the night in a comfortable embrace.

* * *

Pretty sure I'm not supposed to include real people in a fanfic, but my reaction was pretty much the same as Elsa's watching "that country girl", and I kinda wanted to draw from some real life experience for this one. I tried to put her in there without "putting her in there", if that makes any sense. Basically, you can tell it's her, but I didn't say her name.

And yah, this story is short and crappy compared to my other ones (and less sexy XD), but I'd still appreciate a review!


End file.
